


Fall's like home

by VelvetSky, Whyndancer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 28
Kudos: 35
Collections: Marching Orders





	1. Chapter 1




	2. The scent of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy fall morning and a magical moment.

Darcy stretched under the covers, tucking the corners of the blanket under her and snuggling in deeper against the chill morning air. She knew she should probably get up soon, but then again, there were no pressing demands on her time today, so she allowed herself the luxury of lying in and waking up slowly. Eventually though, she was drawn from her cocoon by the burgeoning scents of coffee and breakfast, underscored by a particular scent that she had no name for, something that had the sharp heat of cinnamon, the acrid bite of a struck match and the plush pungence of ozone. It was, without a doubt, the scent she liked best in all the world, because of what it signified. She slid out of bed and snagged the dressing gown from the back of the chair by the vanity, shrugging the wine red silk over her shoulders and dragging her fingers through her hair as she padded out to the kitchen to find the source of the smell. 

She saw the sparks of crimson light coming from the kitchen as soon as she stepped out of the bedroom door, and the unique scent of Wanda's magic grew stronger even as the smell of bacon frying set her mouth to watering. She made her way farther down the hall as quietly as she could, not wanting to disturb her girlfriend's concentration, and was rewarded with the sight of Wanda's face screwed up in concentration, doing that adorable thing where she worried at her bottom lip with her teeth, as swirls of red energy surrounded her, stirring pots and mixing bowls, pouring batter into baking pans and flipping the contents of a floating skillet that was heated by a red glow pooling at the bottom. Darcy watched in delighted awe as the fairy tale scene played out before her. 

She could tell when Wanda caught sight of her, because everything started slowing down as a sheepish smile spread across the red-head's face.

Darcy smiled back, speaking up as she moved closer, "Hey, don't stop on my account. Were you practicing fine control again? 'Cause you know I love watching you work your magic as long as you don't mind."

Wanda stepped up to close the distance between them and pressed a soft kiss against the corner of Darcy's mouth, squeaking softly in surprise as Darcy took the opportunity to sneak her hands around Wanda's waist and pull her in close for a deeper kiss. One kiss turned into two, and two into half a dozen which might have turned into even more if they hadn't been startled by the sound of the frying pan clattering to the floor. 

"Um," Darcy stammered as Wanda blushed and pulled away, "oops? I totally didn't mean to make you drop the bacon."

"No, it's.. it's fine." Wanda replied as the scarlet light of her power spread back out and resumed all the little tasks that had been interrupted, sweeping the mess up off the floor and setting a new pan to cooking while she was at it. "And yes, 'Team Science!" as you call them, asked me to come by tomorrow to see if they could get some more readings on my powers, specifically the telekinesis aspects. I thought I might get a little practice in and get us breakfast at the same time.”

"Aww," Darcy cooed, sliding back in to hug her from behind, "that's so sweet. Thank you for making me a magic breakfast."

Wanda turned her head to look at Darcy from over her shoulder. "You know Team Science! gets annoyed when you call it magic."

Darcy kissed her again. "Science, telekinesis, whatever. You'll always be magic to me." 


End file.
